


Various Manchester City Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mcfc drabbles with various pairings and situation. Some AU. Accepting prompt and request (just comment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Manchester City Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write regularly. If you want to request pairing or prompt please comment.  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and has nothing to do with the person depicted. No disrespect intended.

10x21

"It hurts!" Edin whined as he lied on his stomach. The doctors had examined him and they said that he would be out for three weeks. Three weeks, for the unbreakable Edin, was long enough to make him looked as miserable as he must felt.

David sat beside him on the bed. "Cheer up," he said as he gently rubbed Edin's calf, "At least we can call in sick together. We can sleep in all day long."

"No we can't, we still have to go to the training ground for check ups," Edin moaned. The club was rather strict like that.

"Well then," David said, thinking, "We can sneak into the sleepover room in the training ground. I heard that they've finished it a few days ago."

Edin's head perked up. "And do what? Cuddling?" he asked.

"Do you have other suggestions?" David sweeped his hand across Edin's legs, and started rubbing Edin's inner thigh.

"Well, lots of them, actually," he smiled mischievously.

"Can't wait to try them all," David ducked down and kissed his lover on the lips.


End file.
